


Kissed by a Rose--Prequel

by Firelily18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily18/pseuds/Firelily18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Dursley, the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, isn't as normal as her parents suspect her to be. She holds many secrets, one of which is that she's in love with her cousin Harry Potter and another that is just too dangerous to even talk about. Fem!Dudley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World Cup--Part 4

It was the most exciting, terrifying day of her life.

Rose Dursley was currently hundreds of feet in the air (And still climbing!), around a crowd of thousands of roaring magical people, while Harry held her arm in comfort. She was terrified of heights and yet this place, this magical dream, was well worth her facing those fears for today.

"Blimey Dad how far up are we!?" Ron said, voicing the one thing that was on everyone's mind, especially Rose's.

"Well put it this way," A cold voice drawled and Rose looked down to see Lucius Malfoy just below them. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Well don't expect a warning from us if it does." Rose snapped back, not missing a beat, her blue eyes flashing in anger. "With your nose so high in the air you'll drown in a second."

Lucius turned toward her and a malicious smile spread over his face. She could see his silver eyes fill with desire and lust and it made her inwardly shudder. He was the single most evil, creepy man Rose had ever met in her entire life and she's been all around the world so that was saying something.

"Ah the young Rose Dursley." He cooly said, narrowing his cold silver eyes on her. "You look lovelier than ever."

"I know." She drawled back, flipping her golden blonde hair over her shoulder. "Tell me how can you call yourself a Slytherin Malfoy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I hear you talk down about the Weasley Clan all the time and I wonder how a Slytherin can say that?" She continued, ignoring the warning squeeze Harry send her. "After all, isn't it one of Slytherin's mottos that 'There's safety in numbers'?"

"Yes." He carefully replied, a hint of confusion in his voice, his cold eyes still narrowed on her.

"And what of the Malfoy Clan?" She inquired, checking her nails in a show of nonchalance. "How many members do you have born, not wedded, into the line?"

Lucius stood silent finally figuring out where Rose was getting at. She grinned.

"I thought so. Three, you, your son, and your grandfather. That's all that exists of the great and powerful Malfoy Clan." She mocked as his eyes flashed in anger. "You're pathetic! You don't even have enough for one Quidditch team. And you know what I think Malfoy? You can't have another child and that's why you hate the Weasley Clan so much because they have what you can never have!"

Lucius's face hardened in rage. She could hear laughter and cheers from Ron and the twins.

"How dare you filthy-"

"You know, I would love to stay here with you and hear more insults to my person." She sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "But the game's about to start and we have to head to our seats. Enjoy the show and remember to watch for rain."

Rose led Harry up the stairs, a satisfied smile on her face.


	2. The World Cup--Part 5

Ireland won.

It was an awesome match but even with Viktor Krum catching the snitch in the end in the most amazing Wronski Feint Harry's ever seen, Ireland was just too far ahead for points. It was late into the next morning and the celebration was still nonstop. Everyone was inside the tent (Well everyone except Mr. Weasley who had left to discuss some matters with the Minister) reliving the events of the game and munching on some popcorn Rose brought with her, the party screams from outside echoing into their tent.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron suddenly proclaimed, his voice filled with awe. "He's like a bird the way he flies the wind. He's more than an athlete. He's an artist!"

"I think you're in love Ron!" His sister playfully teased.

"Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" The twins started singing and they all chipped in. "When we're apart my heart beats only for you!"

The screams outside got louder, drowning out their voices.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on." Fred (Or was it George) said.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley burst through the tent door, his face frantic and full of fear.

"We've got to get out of here now!" He shouted to them as he grabbed them all forcefully and quickly ushered them out into the chilly night. "Fred, George grab Ginny-"

Before he could even finish his statement, before Harry or any of the others for that matter could question why they were leaving, a giant fire ball in the shape of a dragon crashed into their tent they just evacuated, giving them their answer.

Rose and Ginny screamed as their tent was devoured by the fire creature, its flames licking their skin even through the shield Mr. Weasley quickly put up around them.

"Fiendfyre!" Hermione was fearfully shouting as she gazed in horror at the dragon-like creature burning out their tent. "Oh my God it's Fiendfyre!"

Harry stood in terror as he watched their flaming tent and the commotion all around them. It was madness. The screams they were overhearing weren't of joy, like they thought they were, but of panic. People were franticly running and dunking for cover as masked men in black hoods shot out cursed flames through their wands, coldly laughing all the while.

And above them a Muggle family hung like puppets attached to invisible strings with frightened faces, a family that looked too eerily familiar.

"Oh my God!" Rose gasped as she saw the Muggles, her face paling. "It's the family from the check-in!"

"Get back to the Portkey everybody and stick together!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the screaming masses, coughing slightly as the smoke from the flames choked their air. "George and Fred, take care of Ginny. Harry-"

A flash of green light interrupted his statement, narrowly missing Mr. Weasley.

Rose screamed as a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, leveling his wand on Mr. Weasley but Mr. Weasley quickly blasted him away before he could do any damage.

"Get out now!" Mr. Weasley fiercely shouted once again as the situation around them rapidly deteriorated. "Head to the woods and get-to-the-portkey!"

The feeling was as if a cold bucket of water had been drenched over Harry and Mr. Weasley's words finally snapped Harry out of his shocked stupor. He didn't waste any more time. He quickly grabbed Rose bridal style and carried his beloved cousin towards the forest, Ron and Hermione trailing him, away from the Death Eaters.

Or so he thought.


	3. The First Task--Part 1

She appeared a few minutes after Cedric left.

"Rose!" Harry cried in joy, standing up as he saw her beautiful figure stride towards him. "You're here. You came."

"Of course I came!" She replied, reaching out her hand by force of habit to straighten out his messy locks. "Those stupid people wouldn't let me inside because I wasn't a champion but Hermione managed to-"

He crushed his lips to hers, silencing her statement. He reached his hands under her sweater but she slapped his hands away.

"Harry," She said as she pulled away from his embrace, her sapphire eyes nervously glancing around from side to side. "We're in public-"

"There's no one here." He responded, gesturing around the empty tent. "No one but us."

Rose still looked apprehensive but, before Harry could reassure her, a cannon fired signaling Harry's turn.

"You'll be fine." Rose tried to cheer, a forced smile on her face, her hands slightly shaking. "You fought against Acromantulas, a Basilisk, and Dementors. Not to mention Voldemort himself! A dragon is nothing compared to that!"

Harry smiled at her encouragement and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Then he whipped out his wand and uttered a sleeping spell. He caught her as she fell.

"Sorry Rose." He said as he laid her unconscious body on the bench. "But you'll only distract me and you're much safer here anyway than out there."

He gave her one last gentle kiss on the mouth and then left to defeat his dragon.


	4. The First Task--Part 2

Rose Dursley was furious.

Rose was alone in the house in her utter rage, thank God, her parents having left doing some last minute shopping for Christmas. It had been hours and hours since the first task and her anger still hadn't let up. She slammed the refrigerator door so hard the magnets on it broke off and clattered to the floor. She ignored them and grabbed a bowl from the top shelf.

'I should of killed him.' Rose seethed as she ripped open the ice cream container she'd gotten from the freezer. 'I should of stabbed him to death with one of my bobby pins. After everything I'm done for him, after everything I've given to him, he has the nerve to repay me like this.'

And to think Rose was going to lay it on him after the dragon task. Well that offer was out the window as was every other offer like it for a long time. Harry would be lucky if she even permitted him to hold her hand after what he did to her.

Suddenly, dragging her out of her murderous thoughts, she heard tapping on her kitchen window. She looked up.

It was Hedwig. She was holding a letter in her beak.

"Hedwig!" Rose hissed at her, gesturing her to go away. "Get out! I'm mad at Harry!"

Hedwig ignored her. She tapped on the glass louder. Rose tried shooing her away again but Hedwig tapped the glass more loudly. Not wanting the nosy neighbors she had to inform her parents of the renegade owl (Or worse, her parents coming back early and seeing Hedwig herself), Rose reluctantly let her inside.

Immediately Hedwig dropped the letter she had been holding in her beak into Rose's empty hand. It was an invitation. To a Ball!

"The Yule Ball, a night to remember." Rose read in awe as she looked at the beautiful moving scene of the snowing Hogwarts Great Hall decked out with giant Christmas trees and beautiful glass figurines. "A Triwizard Tournament tradition for centuries, it will be held this Christmas Eve at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from sunset to midnight. Strictly formal attire and participants must reach fourteen years of age in order to enter the ballroom. Muggles are permitted to join but only as a student's date."

And there at the bottom was Harry's scribbled writing.

'Be my date?' It said. 'I won't go without you.'

Rose didn't waste any time in replying. Her previous feelings of loathing for Harry forgotten, she quickly grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down her answer before her parents showed up and raised hell.


	5. The Yule Ball--Part 1

It was the day of the Yule Ball, Christmas Eve, when Rose was first "officially" introduced to Hogwarts.

His beautiful cousin had never "officially" step foot inside Hogwarts castle, she was banned from the Wizarding World thanks to her parents, his Aunt and Uncle. She couldn't "officially" set foot in Hogwarts even if she wanted to, she needed a permission slip for that and it was impossible to forge or trick them into signing it. Rose had thrown the biggest temper tantrum Harry had ever seen but her parents refused to relent. Uncle Vernon said a beautiful normal child like Rose shouldn't be mixed with freaks like Harry.

But, even with that, Rose still managed to sneak under the radar. Harry had Hagrid, the Weasleys, and his invisibility cloak to thank for that. It was perfect, Rose could spend as much time in the Wizarding World as she wanted (Though unfortunately got caught up with danger in the process) and the Dursleys could never find out because they would never know. They were so painfully easy to trick, it was sad.

Harry knew from a very young age that his Aunt and Uncle preferred never to deal with him, to just drop him off at the platform in autumn and pick him up at summertime when the school year was over. Rose was the only one who truly cared for him. In fact he wondered for most of his life why they even took him in at all. That is until he turned eleven and found out they were paid very handsomely (More than his Uncle Vernon's annual salary) for his upkeep. When Harry confronted his Aunt Petunia about it all she said was 'It was the least they could do. It's not like we had a choice in taking you in.'

Her words didn't hurt as much as he thought they would though. But they did Rose.

'I don't understand why they act this way.' Rose had constantly told Harry whenever her parents mistreated him. 'You're their only nephew.'

Harry understood why though. He was a freak. An outcast. He could speak with snakes and could do magic. And strangely enough what endeared him to Rose ostracized him to her parents and the rest of society. Rose always thought Harry's powers were amazing. The first time she learned he could speak to snakes he spent all afternoon talking to the garden snakes and translating it for Rose until Petunia found them and screeched at Harry for dragging her daughter down in his freaky ways. She gossiped for days though when Rose had told her just what the snakes said about the neighbors, especially that Mrs. Richman was having an affair with her husband's brother.

But, regardless of her parents belief, Rose wasn't as normal as her parents believed her to be. Rose hid a deep secret inside her since she was thirteen that only she, Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore knew about. It was too risky to let anyone else in on, Harry was swore to secrecy by Dumbledore himself. He couldn't even tell Ron or Hermione, that's how life threatening it was. The last time someone was cursed (Blessed?) with Rose's secret a whole war was started over her.

It was that dangerous.

"Harry." Ginny asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "When did Rose say she was coming?"

The champions were all waiting to be led into the ballroom. Cedric and Krum were a few feet away to his right having a conversation. Fleur and her date Roger were also talking a few feet away to his left, well Fleur was talking and Roger was drooling all over himself. Cho, Ginny, and himself were waiting by the staircase for Rose and Dumbledore to arrive.

"I don't know." He told her, glancing back toward the staircase. "She's suppose to be arriving with Dumbledore."

"Harry are you sure this is a good idea?" Cho said, a touch of worry in her voice. "She's a Muggle. Are you sure she would be safe?"

"Yes Dumbledore said it was fine." Harry replied, easing her discomfort and some of his. "She was suppose to be arriving with him-"

Suddenly he heard the sound of heels hitting the floor. He quickly turned and saw Rose walking down the staircase, Dumbledore right beside her.

"Well now that everyone's here." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. "We can finally begin."

Harry was transfixed by Rose's beauty. She looked completely different from the nervous wreck the last time he saw her at the dragon task. Her waist length golden blonde hair was freely let loose behind her back, long white opera gloves covered her hands, a diamond necklace glittered on her, and her strapless scarlet red gown had a slit just above her knee.

She was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous creature Harry had ever laid eyes on. He stared at her dumbly for a few seconds until Dumbledore cleared his throat with a grin and he finally managed to gathered his bearings and offer her his arm.

"You look beautiful Rose." Harry said as she took it.

"Thanks." She replied, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "You look handsome too."

They linked arms and were led past the golden doors into the Ballroom.


	6. The Yule Ball--Part 2

"Oh I can't believe this! These are new shoes!"

Rose and Harry were standing in front of the Punch Bowl with Ron and Hermione after dancing for nearly an hour. Rose was holding her broken heel (That she just freakin' bought two days ago!) that had just snapped off when Hermione suddenly whipped out her wand.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Hermione said as she pointed her wand at Rose's heel. "Repairo!"

The heel snapped right back on. Rose smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks." She said as she slipped the heel back on. "I would of had to use superglue."

"No problem." Hermione told her, pocketing her wand, then glanced over at Ron. "Ron can we dance now?"

"Oh." He said, swallowing the rest of the chocolate frog he was eating. "Sure."

Ron grabbed her arm and led her to the ballroom floor. Rose noticed Harry was about to do the same but someone decided to interrupt them.

"Excuse me Ms. Dursley." Draco smoothly said as he offered up his pale hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

It seemed like the entire ballroom fell silent at Draco's words. Rose couldn't even hear the sound of the band playing anymore. Everybody stopped what they were doing, there were whispers all around him, everyone was staring in shock at them. And why wouldn't they? The Slytherin Prince had asked a Muggle to dance.

Waves of confusion and suspicion set over Rose at Malfoy's statement. She had noticed Draco staring at Rose in desire, of course he had desired her since first year at Diagon Alley, but she never thought he would ever ever try to ask her to dance. Draco who prided himself on being so called 'pureblood'. Draco who said that all Muggles and Muggle borns were scum. Draco who said those who hung out with Muggles and Muggle Borns were 'blood traitors'. Draco Malfoy, the pureblood, was asking Rose Dursley, the muggle, to dance. Rose would laugh at the absurdity of it all if she wasn't so shocked. What kind of trick was Malfoy up to? But before she could say anything to him, Harry made his move.

"No." Harry suddenly snarled at him, standing in front of Rose like a shield. "Get lost Malfoy."

Rose moved away from Harry and crossed her arms right in front of Draco.

"You know what," She started, a Cheshire grin on her face. "You can have two dances if you shout to the entire room right now that Harry Potter is a real Hogwarts champion and that he's a better Seeker than you."

A challenge was issued. The whispers grew in intensity. Draco stood chest to chest with her, his stormy silver eyes narrowing on her vivid sapphire ones. She stared right back, unrelenting even in her smaller height and lack of magical powers. A few tense moments passed when suddenly, to her amazing disbelief, Draco shouted for the entire room to hear.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, I'D JUST LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT HARRY POTTER IS IN FACT A REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION AND," A cold smirk formed on his face at the sight of Rose's astonished expression. "A BETTER SEEKER THAN I AM!"

And with that he snatched her hand and led her to ballroom floor.


	7. The Yule Ball--Part 3

"It's so beautiful out here."

"Yeah."

Harry and Rose were currently outside walking along the enchanted gardens, Harry having dragged her outside after practically every man in the ballroom demanded a dance with her. The stars were shining nice and bright, hundreds of fairy lights were fluttering overhead, beautiful stone statues lined the winding path they were on. Harry enjoyed Rose's sight as she drank everything in, marveling at wonders that Harry sometimes took for granted.

Suddenly they both heard two very familiar voices coming towards them. They both listened quietly as they came closer.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it-"

"Then flee," said Snape's voice curtly. "Flee—I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" As a boy went rushing after her.

Suddenly Snape stood before them, a scowl on his face at the sight of Harry, his eyes full of intense loathing for him. Harry could felt a rant from Snape coming on but, amazingly, it never came. He just completely ignored him. And not only that, he acknowledged his cousin Rose without insulting her. Snape, the head of Slytherin house and hater of all things Griffindor and Harry Potter, ignored a chance to insult him and his cousin.

Harry was starting to feel like he was in the twilight zone.

"Ms. Dursley." He softly said to her before sweeping past them, Karkaroff not far off his trail, shuddering from the furious glare Rose leveled at him. She still hadn't forgiven him for giving Harry a four in his dragon task.

Before Harry could react to Snape's treatment of his cousin and if he would have to watch out for him around her too, a loud snap echoed from his side.

"God damn shoes!" Rose raged as she hopped on one foot, her broken heel on the ground. "That salesgirl should choke on her commission!"

Harry grabbed the broken heel and placed it in his pocket. He then lifted Rose bridal style off the ground.

"Come on." He said to her, turning back into the direction of the ballroom. "Let's see if Hermione can repair it again."

He started walking towards the direction of the ballroom when suddenly, under a stone hedge, he was stopped cold. He literally could not take one step further. Fear and panic seized him until he noticed what the problem was. Then his heart started beating like a hummingbird.

"Um Harry...why aren't you moving?"

"I can't." Harry finally admitted to her question. "It's Mistletoe."

"And?"

"Magical Mistletoe." He explained to her, a small blush on his face. "It won't let us go until it gets what it's there for."

Harry could see her eyes dawn in realization of their predicament.

"Oh." She squeaked out, glancing away from him, her cheeks a rosy red. "There's nothing you can do?"

Yes he could. Harry made it a priority to learn the spell after all the extra attention he was getting as a champion. Not to mention already being the boy who lived. But he could never ask for a better set up than this.

"No." He flat out lied to her. "I don't know the spell for it. Hermione does."

"Well I doubt Hermione is going to be coming out here any time soon." Rose softly said as her eyes locked with Harry's and her head inched forward towards his face. "And we can't just wait here helpless."

Harry crushed his lips hungrily to hers.


	8. The Yule Ball--Part 4

"You're all pathetic! Every last one of you! You've allowed our world to be contaminated with such filth as this!"

The band was on break and Pansy decided to make a fool out of herself. Rose had noticed she had been drinking, not much because she wasn't slurring her words, but it was pretty obvious she had. So apparently, in her drunkenness, she decided to act out and try to pick a fight with Rose. Rose knew Pansy had always hated her. Whether because of her beauty, the fact that she was a muggle, or that Draco had desired her she had no clue (It was most likely a mixture of all of the above). It was just Rose's luck that all the teachers seemed to have disappeared from the ballroom. Her date Draco was gone too, rumor soon had it with Daphne Greengrass. Harry was also on a short bathroom break, leaving her in the care of Ron and Hermione. Soon a crowd formed around them as their new form of entertainment.

Whether the Muggle World or the Magical one, girl fights were always a source of entertainment.

"Filth?" Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes at her. "Says the girl who meets men at the family reunion."

"You're one to talk!" Pansy snarled back, trying to push away from Nott who was holding her back and trying to calm her down. "You think we all don't know you're fucking Harry Potter!?"

"What!?"

Rose's heart started hammering around like a hummingbird at Pansy's words.

"Come on Pansy-" Nott tried but Pansy wasn't having it.

"You think we don't notice he's not interested in any girl, from any house?" She viciously continued, trying desperately to break away from Nott. "You think we don't notice that all he seems to talk about is you? 'Rose is so smart, Rose is so pretty, Rose is so talented.'"

Rose's face was beet red. Surely Harry didn't talk about Rose that much?

Evidently so.

"He talks about me because I am his cousin and we grew up together." Rose defended, the anger still evident in her tone. "And we are not fucking!"

She was lying through her teeth and she prayed no one noticed. Rose was always a terrible liar.

"You see the way he looks at you. You see how possessive he is over you. You think he didn't know that mistletoe counter spell? He was trapped under it with Davis two days ago!" Pansy shouted back, her words causing Rose to go pale. "He's in love with you and you know it!"

Rose could feel the weight of hundreds of eyes from Pansy's statement. There were whispers all around her. How the hell did Pansy know about the kiss? It just happened only a few minutes ago!

"So what if he is?" Hermione suddenly said from her side, causing Rose to turn at her in shock. "It's not a crime to fall for a family member and I'm sure everyone in here has done it at least once."

Suddenly voices from the crowd started to pinch in their agreement.

"I did!" Seamus said.

"Me too!" Eddie from Ravenclaw stated.

"I never quit!" Neville admitted.

"You see?" Rose stated as she turned back towards Pansy, a smug smirk on her face, her heart lifting as more voices joined in. "Everyone has done it. But let's cut the bullshit Pansy because we all know what this is about. You're jealous of me. You're jealous that I get more attention than you, that more men want to dance with me, and my dress fits me so much better than it does you. Well maybe if you weren't such a frigid bitch all of the time you wouldn't have this problem! And pink is not your color!"

Pansy's face went red with absolute rage. Suddenly she uttered something and Nott was blown away into Susan Bones, who was standing a few feet away from the altercation. Ron pulled out his wand and defensively went in front of Rose but before he could say anything, Pansy was wrapped tight in chains that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She fell to the ground but didn't hit it, she hovered a few inches above. Rose looked around for the perpetrator and spotted him quickly.

It was Snape. He stood besides Pansy, looking at her with utmost distain.

"Ms. Parkinson," Snape drawled. "Will be serving a detention with me everyday for the rest of the school year and I will notify her parents about this transgression."

"How about you make her serve it with Ms. Burbage instead?" Rose asked him, coming from behind Ron as the band began to play again and people began moving away from them to the dancefloor. "She would make a much better impression."

Snape's glittering black eyes locked with Rose's vivid blue ones.

"Very well. Ms. Burbage it is." Snape agreed then held out a pale hand to Rose. "For a dance."


	9. The Yule Ball--Part 5

Rose was going to burn that store to the ground and that lying salesgirl with it too. Ten year warranty her ass.

"I fixed them again." Hermione told her as she held up the dreaded pair of heels. "They're alright to wear now."

"I'm not wearing them anymore." Rose stated as she turned away from the shoes in fury and disgust, the snow covered ballroom floor causing her bare feet to go cold. "I nearly twisted my ankle this time."

Oh God the embarrassment of both her heels snapping off in the middle of her dance causing Snape to carry her bridal style off the floor and hundreds of people to whisper behind them is something she doubts she'll ever forget anytime soon. What's even more humiliating was that she fell into Snape when her shoes broke off and Snape managed to catch her in...not the best position.

The gossip was sure to be around by this time tomorrow, especially by that wrenched Skeeter woman who somehow managed to always find out about these things beforehand.

"I'm afraid Ms. Dursley that you must wear shoes." Snape reminded her as he held up a pair of heels, shaking Rose out of her mortifying thoughts. "It is a Yule Ball rule."

Rose recognized them.

"Hey aren't these-"

"Yes Ms. Davis has no further need for them now." Snape told Rose, placing the shoes beside her. "She will be detained in St. Mungo's for the next few weeks."

Poor Tracey. Rose pitied her. The Black Cat flu on the day of the Ball was the worst kind of luck ever. Busted heels were nothing compared to being trapped in a hospital room all day and night.

"Are these…." Rose hesitated as she slowly slipped one foot inside. "Glass?"

"Enchanted glass." Hermione answered matter of factly. "They're magic'd not to break and for comfort. They'll fit your feet perfectly."

They did. They were the most comfortable shoes she'd ever been in, they fit her like a mold, and they sparkled like diamonds.

"I feel just like Cinderella!" Rose squealed as she twirled in them. "They're beautiful!"

Snape then grabbed her hand and swept her over to the dance floor.


	10. The Yule Ball--Part 6

"So did you work out the clue yet? What's your next task?"

They were back at the punch bowl, Harry having found Rose there alone (Most of the kids were off dancing to the Weird Sisters or making out outside in the rosebushes--Something Harry wishes he and Rose could be doing) when he returned from figuring out his clue.

"Mermaids." Harry confirmed, remembering the song that played when he dunked his egg underwater in the Prefects bathroom. "I have to look under the Black Lake for an hour for something they took from me that I'd miss most."

Rose arched her brow in confusion.

"What you mean like your Firebolt?"

"Probably." He replied, watching as Ron and Hermione danced a slow waltz. "Now all I have to do is figure out how to breathe underwater for that length of time without dying."

"Use Gillyweed."

"What?"

"Gillyweed." Rose said again, pouring more punch into her glass. "I heard Neville talking about it to Luna a few hours ago. It's a green magical plant. You eat it and it allows you to breathe underwater for an hour. You also grow webbed fingers and toes, enabling you to swim pretty fast. Like a mer-"

"Excuse me Ms. Dursley, may I have a dance?"

Rose and Harry both turned in shock to see a very nervous looking Durmstrang boy with his hand extended to Rose.

Harry felt anger wash over him at the sight of another man wanting to take his Rose away.

"Can't you see we're talking!?" Harry practically snarled at him, relishing in his fearful gaze. "Get lost!"

"Harry don't be so rude!" Rose snapped at him, her sapphire eyes flashing in anger. She then turned to the Durmstrang boy, a sweet smile on her face. "I'd love to dance with you."

Harry seethed in fury as Rose made him hold her glass as she went to dance with the Durmstrang boy.


	11. The Yule Ball--Part 7

The Yule Ball ended at midnight. How cliche.

Rose wished she could have danced all night (Like a lot of people) but everyone was sent packing when the clock struck twelve and the band did their final song much to everyone's protests and dismay.

So, much like Cinderella, Rose was forced to leave her magical ballroom to go back to her non-magical boring life. Well except in this case she brought along her Prince Charming with her who was quite eager to come home.

Harry and Rose were inside her room as they undressed from their formal dress clothes. Harry sat on the bed removing his suit and Rose stood near her vanity mirror removing her jewelry and dress. Her parents were asleep (Courtesy by Harry) and wouldn't wake up until the next afternoon like they planned.

Everything was perfect.

"How's Sirius?" Rose questioned as she snapped off her diamond necklace and put it in her jewelry box. "Did he write you?"

"Yeah he's fine." Harry replied as removed his shoes and tie. "Wrote me just before my dragon task. Gave me advice on how to defeat it."

Rose smiled. Sirius was truly a great godfather. He always managed to come through despite being a wanted criminal by the Ministry and his nightmares daily about his time in Azkaban.

"It just all seems so incredibly unfair." Rose suddenly signed, removing her scarlet dress and placing it gently on her chair. "He spends twelve years in jail for a crime he didn't commit and now has to live his life on the run. Had Peter Pettigrew been captured, Sirius would of been declared innocent and you would be living with him right now."

Rose joined Harry on her bed. Harry hooked his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. His fierce vivid green eyes pierced right through her soul.

"I would never ever leave you Rose." Harry firmly stated to her as he unhooked her bra, throwing it carelessly to the side. "I made you a promise never to forsake you, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Rose said as she remembered the day she lost her virginity to her beloved cousin. "You just came back from fighting the Basilisk last year and told me-"

"That I could never live another day without telling you how I felt." Harry whispered to her as he removed her panties, tossing the item to the floor. "That you were my sun and my stars, the moon of my life, the air that I breathe?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Harry you blurted out 'I'll love you forever' when we were coming back from picking up eggs at the supermarket."

"Well you and I remember things a little bit differently."

Suddenly his lips crashed onto hers, stealing the breath right out of Rose.

"God you're so gorgeous." Harry groaned as his hands slipped between her thighs and Rose let out a gasp of pleasure. "You get more beautiful with each passing day. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to even walk in the morning."

Rose felt herself growing so wet with his words. She just loved it when Harry talked to her like that.

"Do me." Rose whispered in his ear as she stroked his hard cock. "Fuck me like I'm a dirty street whore."

Harry growled and roughly slammed into her in response, causing Rose to gasp aloud in pure pleasure again.

As Harry pounded her into her mattress all night long and well into daylight, Rose screaming aloud her delight, neither of them seemed to notice the strange looking beetle perched on Rose's wall that was intently staring straight at the both of them.


End file.
